


Daughter of the Tribe

by Fire_Song_Queen



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Female Sokka, Genderbending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24976165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_Song_Queen/pseuds/Fire_Song_Queen
Summary: What if Sokka was female? Would their reactions change? Most likely, So let's see it Happen here.
Relationships: unknown - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I have no problem with Male!Sokka. He is amazing and I adore him in the whole series. I just feel like there is a lack of genderbending in the A: TLA Universe. For now, I'm going to try just Sokka, as I am also an older sister and can be sarcastic I hope that this goes well. Opinions as long as they are helpful and constructive can be left in the comments or sent to my inbox. I hope you enjoy.

The Southern Water Tribe was not like their allies in the North. Where the North was full of hard-packed snow and stable ice, the South was slow-moving icebergs and soft snow. The North for many generations, even before the War, had a large central  metropolis made of ice and surrounded by the sea. The North had also always had more Water-benders than their sister tribe in the South. 

When the Fire Nation attacked at the start of the War the Northern Water Tribe water-benders reinforced the walls and moved icebergs to  impede Fire Nation ships. The South however could only arm themselves and send non- combatant women and children away to the ice caves with hidden  caches of supplies. When the Fire Nation came to the South the men fought hard. The makeshift bows and arrows moved through the air, bone scimitars and spears pushing against the opposing troops. The few water-benders used all the snow around them to freeze and create barriers against the fire-benders in the troops. 

Many died, both benders and not. The small force that came to destroy the Southern Water Tribe went back to their ship quickly when they could no longer sustain the losses. Almost half of the fighters from the tribe were dead. The healers were busy for the next weeks, treating burns and cuts. The Elder’s council and Shaman prayed to the S pirits that the tribe is safe from further attack. The Spirits were generous in that the Tribe was protected until the warriors were all healed and weapons resupplied.

Walls were built, not so much for protection but to make  scouting easier. When the red and black flags were seen all non-combatants were again sequestered away, safe.  Again, the fire nation attacked, this time focusing more on the water-benders. The non-benders could only try to protect their fellow  tribesmen and women, getting hits in where they could. It was an even smaller force that returned to the caves this time. Bringing back the dead with hollow eyes. This happened again and again until there were no longer any water-benders able to go out. When this happened  there, were no more attacks. 

The Fire Nation was nearly assured that there were no water-benders in the South. With the tribe stuck in the ice and snow and no  industrialization to speak of the Fire Nation no longer felt the need to attack. It has been nearly 100 years since the primary attacks. 

Since then the Tribe no longer breaks apart when summer comes. The numbers too few for each family to go off on their own as was tradition. The whole tribe now only a few hundred people, built walls around the new settlement.  Uluit were no longer just for women to use around the homes, men now had them as a defense. With so few traditionally male warriors all who were able were to be taught how to fight and hunt. Traditions that had been upheld for generations would now be adjusted for the  survival of the whole tribe.

This, in the end, turned out to be a blessing from the  Spirits in disguise. With so few men left there were not as many children born and the age gaps only grew between generations as the years passed. Soon enough I was born and, had it been 100 years in the past I would have never learned of being a warrior. When my sister was born and  eventually, she displayed water-bending  abilities. While the Elders  rejoiced, they were also wary of her being discovered. And while no benders had been born to the tribe in so long the forms were passed down in hopes that they would not be forgotten.

While  Katara learned her forms of water bending I was taught to wield our weapons. They came easy to me as the water did to her. Life was going well, until somehow when I was 10 years old, the Fire Nation learned that a water-bender was in the South once more. Raiders came and I was tasked with keeping Katara away when the black snow  appeared . Our mother died that day. I could only barely keep  Katara from leaving the tent when they struck our mother down. As soon as they came, they left again and we all mourned. 

For the next three (3) years the men of the tribe planned. Our father, the chief, and all the others filled food catches and ensured that there  were more weapons made. Larger boats were constructed and soon filled with supplies. The Tribe watched as the men sailed away, my sister, only 11 crying into my shoulder as I held her while our father sailed away not to be seen again for an unknown time.


	2. Little Sister's and Glowing Boy's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All she wanted to do was get some fish to refill some of the larders. She should have known her sister's magic water would get them into trouble somehow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have decided that my Fem!Sokka is going to be named Sonya. It took a while to decide what it would be. I decided because it sounds somewhat like Sokka and seems to flow with the rest of the story. Once again, constructive comments are welcome. This story has no beta reader if you see something that I missed please contact me in comments or through my inbox. 
> 
> Here we will see some sister interaction. You will notice that I am taking some direct quotes from the show. I do not claim any part of the show all credit goes to Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko, with Aaron Ehasz and Nickelodeon.
> 
> A few Fun Fact: Sokka in phonetic Chinese translates to “block” or “inquire”. Katara is “pagoda”, “pull” or “block”. Sonya is a Russian variation of Sophia and means “wisdom” or “dreamer”. 
> 
> Enjoy the chapter

The silver of the fish glinted in the light of the sun. Water gently rocked the boat as I watched the halibut swim almost in circles in. Katara sat behind me in the back of the kayak. I couldn’t see her but I could hear her sigh in boredom. Feeling comfortable in knowing the swimming pattern I pull back the spear and hit the fish in center mass. Smiling at the success I pull it from the water and add the fish to the others in the basket between my sister and I. Looking at her I grin before seeing her looking off in the distant waters, my smile falls. 

“Hey, we almost have enough fish, maybe you would like to try?” I extend the spear to her shaking it a little, trying to distract her in some way. 

“You know I don’t know how to use that, Sonya.” Katara sighed again. 

“I know, but you could always try.” I see her eyes light up in familiar indignation. This had been a line of conversation we took before and I could already tell we were going to follow it again. 

“Why would I need to know how to use a stupid spear when I have my water-bending?” She crosses her arms over her chest and lets out a huff, her breath visible in the always cold air. 

My hand tightens around the spear and I take a deep breath trying not to yell. _She always gets like this, just calm down Sonya. Don’t hit your stubborn and irrational sister._ “You barely have any control over your bending Katara.” I put up my hands placatingly, “I just thought you would like to catch a fish is all.” The last part came out a little more bitingly than I had wanted and I turned away and back to the water before I could say more. 

As I spot a new target, I again watch its pattern before preparing to strike. I faintly hear Katara say my and something about a fish. As I pull back quickly my back is soaked with icy water. “Ahh!” 

“Hey!” 

I turn to look at her sharply. “Why is it that every time _you_ decide to play with your magic water, _I_ get soaked?” 

She returns my glare, “Ugh, it isn’t _Magic_ its _Water-Bending_. And it’s...” 

“Yes, yes, I know. An ancient art, unique to our culture bla bla bla, you are a great _gift_ from the Spirits.” I roll my eyes and turn back only to see the fish gone. 

“I don’t think that and you know it.” 

I sigh still a little irritated. “I know I just get tired of hearing the same thing every time we have this fight.” 

Suddenly the boat hits something. Looking at the water sharply we both see that we are caught in a rushing current weaving between ice blocks. I grab that oar and try to navigate while looking ahead. The blocks come together quickly and grow larger the further along the boat is forced to go. _Oh. Spirits, this kayak is so not meant for ice dodging._

We start being hit on both sides; I try to paddle harder. Katara making comments and yells “Watch out!” 

My eyes widen as the flow gets even quicker pulling us towards a cluster. “Go left, Go Left!” she yells and I try but realize that it’s useless and drop the oar and grab the spear. We are maneuvered directly between two large blocks and jump quickly onto the larger of them. I jab the whale-walrus tooth into the ice and grab Katara’s leg to keep her from sliding onto the water. 

After catching my breath, I look around a curse, seeing nothing but ice and water for miles. Katara carefully moves backward and sits beside me, “You call that left?” she says incredulously. 

“You don’t like my steering? Well, maybe you should have Water-bended us out of the ice.” I move my hands in a flowing pattern I’ve seen her use before. 

“So, this is my fault?” she rolls her eyes. 

“I knew I should have left you home. Leave it to you to screw things up.”1

She stands and looks down at me glaring, her hands clenched into fists at her sides. She starts ranting quickly he hands moving back and forth up and down. “You are the most hard-headed, stubborn... I’m embarrassed to be related to you!” That hurt a bit and I had to hide a wince. Water becomes turbulent and rocks the block of ice. There is a large crack and I look behind Katara. “Ever since mom died, I’ve had to listen to you act like you are in charge of the house! Doing chores while you go off and play warrior!” Another crack appears on the large Iceberg. 

My eyes widen and I move back slightly, lifting my hands to point. “Uh, Katara?” 

“I even mend all the clothes! Do you know how often you rip your parka!? Let me tell you, Too Often!!” The waves are sharp as she swings back her arms in frustration once more. 

“Katara! Settle down!” 

“No! I’m done helping you! From now on, you’re on your OWN!” With one last backswing, a large wave hits the Iceberg and it splits in half. I gasp and she finally turns where I’m looking. 

The halves crash hard into the water causing large waves to move the other blocks away. We grip the edge of our block and I wrap one arm around my sister as we duck our heads to the ice. We ride the waves for a few moments before we look up again; icy water covering us. 

Opening my eyes, I remove my arm from around her and relax on the ice. “Okay, you’ve gone from weird to freakish Katara.” 

“You mean,” her eyes were wide,” you mean I did that?” Her voice was soft, knowing that it was true but not truly believing it. 

“Yep, congratulations.” 

The water under us starts to glow in a circle and seems to grow larger in a matter of seconds. We stand quickly and move onto the center of our block. I grab my still stuck spear and pull Katara towards me as a glowing circular iceberg pops out of the water and moves us backward. 

We watch, squinting to see through the glow. Two figures can only barely be made out, one larger than the other. Suddenly the smaller figure, who the glow seems to originate from, opens what can only be assumed as eyes. 

Katara gasps, “He’s alive!” She reaches behind me and gets my club. “We have to help.” She starts jumping on the small blocks that came up when the glowing iceberg did. 

“Katara! Get back here we don’t know what that thing is!” I grab my spear and move to follow her. _Spirits save me from curious and unaware little sisters._ Soon we are both at the base of the Iceberg, and looking closer the ice seemed to have frozen while flowing around the figures inside. Katara starts beating my club against the sphere with all the strength she can give. I know that it would be useless to stop her. For all she complains about my being stubborn, she was just as bad. 

After a handful of hits, she strikes once more in the same place and is thrown back into me by a sudden gust of hot air and steam. We both watch as the ice cracks in the middle and bursts apart. Katara curls into me and I bring my spear into to front to ward off the unknown. A ray of light shooting straight into the sky. Around us, there are waves even as the iceberg stays still. 

When the light dims, we look again to the now crater of ice. I push Katara almost behind me and my spear pointed to where the figures last were. I hold back a gasp as a young boy in thin cloth appears. _Why Is He GLOWING!?_ He stands, and I push Katara behind me completely both hands on my spear for power and reassurance. “Stop!” 

Suddenly the glowing stops and the boy falls forward. His eyes are closed and he is unable to stop himself. Katara moves forward and half catches him and half guides his fall so the boy is laying down. I move to stand behind her and lean down slightly eyes narrowed, as I cautiously poke his shoulder _(not the head, I’m not that rude, the boy may have head trauma)_ with the butt of my spear. 

Katara pushes it away. “Stop it.” Her eyes a small glare. I shrug my shoulders staying close to her. She lays the boy against the ice where it is curved and sits back. Only a few moments later the boy opens his eyes and looks up at my sister. His eyes are wide and I can already see a crush forming. _Oh please no._

“I need to ask you something.” The boy says in a soft almost tired voice. 

“What?” Katara says, always eager to help. 

The boy looks a little pathetic, “Please, come closer,” 

I shift my weight and get ready to hit him if he does anything wrong. “What is it?” Katara asks in a softer voice. 

Suddenly the boy’s eyes open wide, “will you go penguin sledding with me?” He asks, his voice now louder and more energetic. 

I almost drop my spear, _what!?_

Katara leans back a little as well, I can see her eyebrows rise in confusion. “Uh, sure, I guess.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we saw the sisters interact. I would love to know what you all thought of it.
> 
> 1 Obviously because this is a Fem!Sokka I can't have her say "Leave it to a girl to screw things up".


	3. The Air-bender and The Bison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Learning the Boy's name and what is this giant monster thing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not claim any part of the show all credit goes to Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko, with Aaron Ehasz and Nickelodeon.

The boy sits up and as he stands, I would swear I saw him float. My eyes narrow as I watch him closer. His clothes were yellow and orange and didn’t seem to be made of fur. _Gran-Gran told stories I just hope I’m wrong._ It was amazing that he wasn’t already freezing, and his hairless head didn’t help either. _Just looking at him makes me feel cold._ I stay close behind Katara, ready to attack this stranger if he did anything dangerous towards her. 

“What’s going on here?” His eyes were wide as he looks around at the broken ice and frozen waters. 

“You tell us.” I raise a brow at him, “How did you get in the ice?” I take a step closer to him, around Katara, and poke the short boy in the chest lightly. “Why aren’t you frozen?” I lean in so that I stand over him, scrutinizing him. 

Gran-Gran always said that the eyes tell you who a person is, that their spirit can be seen for just a moment if you look close enough. I never really thought about it before because the only people I’ve been around are the tribe. But, with this new person, I decided to put some stock into the theory. 

“I’m not sure.” the boy is looking for something and lightly pushed my hand away. As I lean back, deciding that he wasn’t a threat, for now, there is a loud and low groan. The boy gasps and scrambles up the ice he had come from, slipping some until he reaches the top. “Appa!” we here. 

I look at Katara and she just shrugs her shoulder at me. We walk around to where there is an opening. As I turn the corner, I stop my mouth open in shock. _That is one of the biggest animals I have ever seen._ I know logically that I wouldn’t be able to hunt it, but I also know how that such a creature would feed the tribe well during the long months of winter. 

I look to Katara to be sure that I’m not hallucinating but see her stare in shock as well. Looking back at the boy I see him trying to open the creature’s mouth. I make myself move over to pull him from the thing. “What are you doing are you crazy? What in that thing tries to eat you when you get its mouth open!?” Before I can get there the animal makes the low groaning sound again and lifts the boy with his tongue. _Oh, Spirits no._ I close my eyes and turn my head not wanting to see. 

Instead, I hear a giggle, “You ok.” says the laughing voice of the boy. I open my eyes to look and see the boy now hugging the large nose. The animal moves to stand and the thick white fur shakes. I see a saddle and am more reassured that it is at least rained to NOT eat people. 

“What is that thing?” I try to stop Katara from moving directly beside me and of me but as always, she doesn’t seem to get the hint. 

“This is Appa, my flying bison.” He says smiling and petting the nose. _Does the boy ever stop smiling?_

“Right?” I lean on my spear slightly and wave a hand at Katara, “And this is Katara, my flying sister.” I can see her from the corner of my eye giving me a ‘You aren’t funny’ look. 

The creature, _Appa its name is Appa,_ starts to make grunting sounds, its teeth are exposed and the boy moves back quickly. Taking this as a sign I grab my spear with both hands once again. Its large mouth opens and inhales sharply. The boy crouches quickly as a spray of green leaves Appa’s nose. Seeing it head straight for us I push Katara and myself away and land hard. The snot lands in a puddle against the ice wall. 

“Oh, so gross.” I shudder, “That almost hit me.” Katara nods but I can see her fighting off a laugh. With a short glare at all three of them, I stand. 

“So, do you guys live around here?” the boy asks, his arms spread to show he means in the cold landscape in general. _Seriously, how are his fingers not blue yet?_

“Don’t answer that,” I say to Katara and point my spear at the boy. He shrinks back eyes wide and on the tip of the whale tooth. “Did you see that crazy bolt of light? He was probably trying to signal somebody. What if it was for the Fire Navy?” I didn’t think that really but one could never be too careful. I look at my sister trying to convey my seriousness. 

She simply rolls her eyes and moves between us, pushing my spear aside. “Oh yea, I’m sure he’s a spy for the Fire Navy. You can tell by that evil look in his eyes.” Even the most inept person could hear the sarcasm rolling off her tongue. “The paranoid one is my sister, Sonya.” she waves a hand at me before turning to the boy again. “You never told up your name.” 

“I’m Aahh” His shoulders start shaking and nose scrunches. _Hopefully the boy doesn’t shoot snot also. “Achoo!!”_ A gust of wind leaves him when he sneezes and we watch as he flies into the air. Oh no, I was right. The boy comes down and slides around the side of the ice cliff and comes to stand before us again. “I’m Aang.” He smiles and sniffles his nose rubbing it lightly. 

“You just sneezed, and flew 10 feet in the air.” I pointed upwards. 

“Really? It felt higher than that” Aang looks up trying to figure out how high he actually went. 

“That’s not the point.” 

Katara finally seems to understand what I was saying and gasps. “You’re an Air-bender" her voice is of awe and surprise. 

“Sure am,” the boy says as if it was nothing like they hadn’t all been the subject of genocide 100 years ago. That should have been the first clue. 

I groan and rub my forehead. “Giant light beams, flying bison, air-benders. I think I’ve got Midnight sun madness.” I turn and walk to the edge of the ice. “I’m going home to where stuff makes sense.” I stop just before the edge and remember that I have no boat. Damn. 

“Well, if you guys are stuck, Appa and I could give you a lift.” I turn in time to watch Aang twist and jump onto the bison head, sitting behind what appears to be the reigns. 

“We’d love to have a ride. Thanks!” Katara says happily. She runs to the side and uses the ropes holding the saddle to the bison to climb on. 

“Oh, no I am NOT getting on that fluffy snot monster.” _It is so fluffy._

“Are you hoping some other monster will come along and give you a ride home? You know, before you freeze to death?” I narrow my eyes at Katara, not liking this one bit. I didn’t want some stranger to know where we lived. Knowing I had no argument I could make that she wouldn’t try to counter I sigh on defeat and climb on as well. 

Once we are situated, I lean back against what looks like travel supplies and resist the urge to look through them. _If he’s from when I think this will NOT turn out well at all._ I cross my arms more to stop myself and Katara has her hands clasped, excited to fly. Her eyes are wide and I can’t help but smile at her. 

“Okay, first-time fliers hold on tight!” Aang is seated on Appa’s head and holds the reigns with both hands. “Appa, yip yip.” He snaps the reigns and Appa gave a louder groan, this time almost a roar. His flat tail hits the ice behind us and the creature jumps into the air. _Oh, Spirits this thing actually flies!_ Suddenly we crash into the water. 

Katara moves to the front of the saddle and leans against it. “Come on Appa, yip yip.” The bison continues to swim. _it does have a decent speed though._

“Wow,” I say softly and mostly to myself, “truly amazing.” Katara must have heard me because she sends me a sharp look. I shrug my shoulders at her. _what is she gonna do about it?_

Aang looks up at Katara. “Appa’s just tired, a little rest and he’ll be souring through the sky. You’ll see.” He continues to smile up at Katara as she moves to turn back around. 

“Why are you smiling at me like that?” I have to cover my mouth to stop from laughing. 

“Oh, I was smiling?” Aang asks. I lean my head back and groan making fake gagging noises. Katara gives a confused look to me and I just shake my head. _At least it’s a good show. Gran-gran is not going to be happy about the strange boy at all_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I changed a few things and gave some more of Sonya's thoughts in this chapter. This version of Sokka you will see so a little more thinking things through. The core personality is still the same and I hope that I'm doing the character justice.


	4. Zuko's Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prince Zuko sees a Light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not claim any part of the show all credit goes to Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko, with Aaron Ehasz and Nickelodeon.

A black ship sails through the ice fields, black smoke puffing into the air. On the front deck stood a boy with a burn around his left eye and long ponytail on his otherwise bald head. An older man sits behind him playing a game on a low sitting table. All was calm before suddenly there was a large beam of light. The boy’s eyes widened mouth slightly agape. 

“Finally,” he whispers to himself. “Uncle,” he turns to the older man who keeps his eyes on his game, “Do you realize what this means?” 

The uncle puts a tile in place. “That I won’t be able to finish my game?” she sighs resigned to the fate of leaving it incomplete. 

“It means that my search has come to an end. That light had to have come from an incredibly powerful source.” Zuko turns back to where the beam of light is still in the air. “It has to be him.” 

Uncle picks up another tile. “Or it could be the celestial lights. We have been down this path before Prince Zuko. I don’t want you to get excited over nothing.” Placing down the tile he looks up that the identified prince. “Please, sit. Why don’t you enjoy a nice cup of calming tea?” 

Prince Zuko turns and glares at his uncle. “I don’t need any calming tea! I need to find the Avatar!” He shouts before looking up to the viewing area of the bridge. “Helmsmen, head a course for the light!” 

Prince Zuko heads down to his accommodations and quickly pulls all the scrolls that he has on past Avatars. Focusing on the ones that started in the Air Nomads. In the years that he had been banished he gathered as many surviving scrolls that he could. Learning the styles of fighting that each Avatar had. Searching for clues as to where the current one could be hiding. 

Coming to the South Pole was meant to put to rest rumors of a Water-Bender residing there. His crew had heard a rumor of a rumor that there was one and that would not be allowed. Even for the nearly extinct Southern Water Tribe, a single Water-Bender could be dangerous. To find that the Avatar was most likely there and had the aid of a Water-Bender would make his mission more perilous. However, his return home all the more honorable if he could capture them both. 

Prince Zuko spent the rest of the day looking at maps from previous expeditions to the South. Making notes of changes that he had observed while on the helm. Carefully narrowing down where the Water-Bender and, by default, the Avatar could be hiding. 

On the observation deck, his charts and notes put away Prince Zuko look to the sky, searching for further clues of where the coward could be. His uncle comes behind him as he looks out. 

“I’m going to bed now.” He lets out a yawn for effect. “Yep, a man needs his rest.” It was a clue to the Prince, but he did not heed it. Shaking his head Iroh’s face takes a stern look. “Prince Zuko you need some sleep. Even if you are right, and the Avatar is alive you won’t find him. Your father, grandfather and great grand-father all tried and failed.” 

“Because their Honor didn’t hinge on the Avatar’s capture. Mine does.” The prince looks over his shoulder at his Uncle. “This coward’s 100 years of hiding are over.” He goes back looking to the sea as his Uncle walks away, head shaking as he does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was this? I know that in the actual show we see Zuko in between scenes but this seemed to make more sense when writing. Constructive criticism always welcome.

**Author's Note:**

> Uluit: all-purpose knife traditionally used by women for skinning and cleaning animals, cutting a child's hair, cutting food, as a weapon and, if necessary, trimming blocks of snow and ice used to build an igloo.


End file.
